Tyler and Elena
by foreverlivingmylife
Summary: Tyler and Elena have neverbeen very close but will one moment change everything.
1. Chapter 1

I am having a inspirational and elena would be an amazing anyone has any ideas before I start it would be helpful.I will probably have the first chapter up at least by I love watchin Tyler/Elena videos on youtube and for every new video I will be adding two new chapters or writing a one on how my day is the title for now is gonna be Tyler and Elena but will change after I get started.


	2. Chapter 2

I raced into the hospital to the emergency room to find Bonnie,Matt,and Tyler along the wall against the expressions all grim,except for Tylers which seemed to be full of guilt and regret.I take the seat next to Tyler knowing Id probably be here for a while.''What happened?'' I asked not knowing if I wanted to was silent for a moment before Matt finally spoke up.''Tyler was driving and lost control of the wheel''Matt said softly but with an edge off venom behind it.I turned to look at Tyler just in time to see him opened his mouth like he was trying to say something but took hold of me as he got up and walk outside.I sent a glare in Matts derection before getting up to go after Tyler.

I found him standing a few feet from the entrance to the emergency whole body shakeing.I should have been frightened,but I I made my way toward I got closer he looked up at eyes emotionless and his body still closer I got to him the more his anger I got in front of him he was completely still.I could see the pain sinking into his eye again.I could feel my heart breaking at the sight of him in pain.''Tyler''I said softly reaching up and touching his way I felt when I did I cant describe never felt anything so amazing.I shiver as I feel a jolt go down my spine.

I half expected him to move away from did the complete opposite and step closer to me and wrapped his arms around my as he started to lean in again my phone goes off.I look down to see that its stephan.


	3. Chapter 3

With a sigh I look up at Tyler and tell him that it is Stefan.A look of disapointment ,but understanding, crosses his face as he lets me go and walks back inside the hospital.I quickly answer my phone then before it stops ringing.''Hello'' I say as i pick up. I can hear Stefans loud panting on the other end. I can tell that he is angry.

" Where are you. I told you to go straight home. It's to dangerous for you to be out right now." He said sternly into the phone.

"Caroline was in an accident, I needed to check and make sure she was okay. I needed to be here for her in case she needed me." I said back fiercly into the phone. There was a pause before he answered.

" Caroline is not my concern. Matt can handle that, now go to your house now" he screamed into the phone. I was taken aback by his sudden demandingness.

" I'm sorry if you can't understand why I have to be here, but right now your not my problem" I said to him before hanging up. I stomped quickly back inside to where Matt and Tyler were sitting. They both looked at me with a worried look as I sat down next to Tyler.

" What's wrong Elena" Matt asked.

" Nothing Stefans just being an asshole" I said quickly with a sigh. At that moment Tyler took my hand in his. I smiled up at him instantly, enjoying the feel of my hand in his. We all sat in silence for a few minutes until Mrs. Lockwood walked up to us. I watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

" Tyler your dad he's... dead" She says before breaking down into sobs. I immediantly turn to Tyler when she says this. I can see sorrow and pain fill his eye's. He never got along with his father but, I know he loved him. Tyler got up to follow his mother out and I looked at Matt. I wanted to stay and be here for Caroline, but I also wanted to be here for Tyler.

" Go Elena, I'll call you if I hear any more news about Coraline" Matt said. I gave him a smile before running after Tyler and . I found them in the parking lot getting into there car.

" Wait" I yelled to them.

" What are you doing here" Tyler asked as I ran up to him.

" I'm coming with you" I said to him turning to for approval. She gave a small smile before nodding her head.

With that we got into the car and headed for the Lockwoods house.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on Tylers bed waiting for him to come out of the shower.I gave a sigh as I thought about the long hurts to see people I care for in pain."You okay,"I hear someone say behind me.I turn to see Tyler standing behind me in no more then a pair of breath catches as I stare him over."Im fine." I say as he walks over sitting beside me on his bed."Are you okay"I ask I get in response is a nod .I shake my head and move my hand up to his arm.I slowly start rubbing circles into brings his eyes up to breath hitches as he moves closer."Sleep in here with me tonight"He asks.I think about Stephan and how Im going against what hed want but it doesnt matter to thought of Tyler in this much pain was to much."Elena please,"He says taking my hand in his."Okay,"I say looking into his eyes.

He pulls back onto the bed and pulls the covers over us.I shiver as his arm wrapped around my towards him I snuggle faces are only inches apart now as he moves breath hits my lips as I move my arms around his thoughts of Stephan disappear as I lean in further moving our lips spread through my body as our lips moved moaned moving on top of part of me wanted kiss seemed to continue forever until we both needed some air."Elena,"He says."Yes Tyler,"I say."I really like you and want you to be with me instead of stephan,"He says waiting for my response to come."I want to be with you too,"I say as he kisses me moves closer to me before falling after I fall asleep too happy that we are both together. 


End file.
